


Phone Call

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Image Inspired Angel Loving Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes a call during a date. Lucifer is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

“Jesus  _Christ_ , Michael, they’re  _fine._ ” Lucifer’s words are louder than they really need to be, showing just how annoyed he is.

Michael puts up an index finger in the universal sign for “hold on, I’m on the phone.” If there’s one thing that Lucifer can’t stand, it’s being told to be quiet. Michael gets a lot of free passes when it comes to playing on Luce’s pet peeves because he just happens to be a good boyfriend. Not that he actually calls Michael his boyfriend, let alone a  _great_  one- there’s only room for for one large ego in this relationship.

Still, it doesn’t mean he can’t pester the hell out of him until he gets the attention he wants. It starts out with just small pokes in his dark-haired boyfriend’s sides, making sure to get in that spot between his ribs. Michael swears he’s not ticklish but they both know he’s just lying to himself.

Aside from a grunt and some frowning, Michael’s not giving the responses that his blond boyfriend is going for. So he decides on another tactic. If there’s anything the guy can’t stand, it’s being called out of his name. Even nicknames bother him. So Lucifer walks around and behind him, leaning next to the ear that’s glued to the phone and asks far too loudly, “Hey Mikey, you plannin’ on being on the phone the whole trip?”

Well, that got a strong reaction.

Michael curls in on himself slightly as his free hand covered the mouth piece of the cellphone. “Do you  _mind_? Cas ate something he wasn’t supposed to and now he’s feeling really sick.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes. Of course, one of his baby brothers is in trouble and now Michael completely forgets why he’s been taken away for the weekend in the first place. Luce sighs, “Let Gabriel prove that he can be useful for once and let him handle it.”

The glare he gets for that comment means that it’s going to be a rough rest of the trip if Lucifer doesn’t do damage control and smooth things out. Unfortunately, Michael has already turned his back and is walking away, more paying attention to whichever of his brothers is on the line than to where he’s going. This is going to take some effort, apparently.

Relationships are supposed to be about compromise. Or give and take. Or something. So Lucifer decides to give that stuff a try.

He runs and catches up to Michael and quickly turns him around. The pissed off look on his face quickly turns to shock when he’s lifted off his feet and kissed. Michael finally lets his anger melt away as he whispers, “What was that for?”

Lucifer just smirks and says, “Just wanted to show you that I love my great boyfriend.”

His face brightens up at the words and whispers again, “We’re in public… in the middle of the street!”

Lucifer shrugs, “So?”

Michael tries to give him a stern look but it’s weak at best. “Just… five more minutes.”

“Take as much time as you need,” Lucifer says like it’s not a big deal, “I’m not gonna let you down or stop kissing you until you’re done, though.”

Considering that Michael stays on the phone for another ten, it’s safe to assume he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
